Revoke
by Shuura
Summary: A simple presence itself might revoke the most complicated of things. OCxNaho and HaruyukixSayaka DX THE SYSTEM DOESN'T OFFER HARUYUKI AS A CHARACTER Rated T for language and some blood, lemons will be added if requested.
1. 1: Involvements

**A/N: Heya guys! :D This is my first OC-works about Corpse Party! Go easy on me please DX This will be focused on Tetsuya's involvements with the students in Paulownia Academy and the story will be focused on his role to change what happened to Naho, Sayaka and making Haruyuki's involvements with the story better, he needs a better spotlight, really!**

 **Senpai's Boo is like, the best writer evah! Look up his fics if you have time! Anyways, leave a review and request what you might need!**

* * *

 **Tetsuya P.O.V. (Person of View)**

" _My name is Tetsuya Hoshikawa. I am a student that transferred to Paulownia Academy as a new student in this class; I'm very pleased to have all of you as company! Let's be very good friends from now on—_ " _My_ thoughts were interrupted with an irritated tone of sigh; it's been one hour and a quarter since I started trying to figure out what should I say when I transferred to the class that I am supposed to attend depending on my documents and my information, I checked and checked the forms that I was supposed to pass up on Monday. No mistakes made, and the form was organized and well-made. I'm pretty excited to head to the actual school itself! As I finished changing up clothes, I used the blue and white striped towel to ruffle my hair roughly, as the water drops fell everywhere but it didn't make much difference.

I live alone, and I am alone all the time. The thoughts of me being alone since I am born brought a little sorrow to my inner emotions as I looked at the moon that was surrounded by clouds. _Even something that isn't alive has something beside it as well…_ " Jeez! I need to stop thinking sentimental issues to bring up, maybe I'll have a few friends over here when I actually met some and befriended them! I gave a happy sigh and walked out of the house, remembering to lock the door when I am heading out; I really don't want to get robbed like last time, don't even remind me, haha. I gave a chuckle at my inner thoughts IN my inner thoughts—walking in the surrounding places that I've been through night time.

It's strange. Nobody is around the place, unlike how it was before; I walked around and tried to notice if anyone's here as my heartbeat sped up with how lonely this place feels. The solitude truly feels terrible, it's like it was digging into my flesh and I'm completely tingling from only the feeling; this doesn't feel right at all. "Gah—!?" It was too late when I took notice of the dark ooze that was creeping its way up to me, taking over my body as I am began to darken. I began to scream, but something prevented me from screaming or even moving to look for any help as the ooze started to take over my body. I blacked out, and the last thing I noticed was a man wearing traditional Japanese clothes…

 _Where am I?_ I appeared in a place out of nowhere, as my eyes began to wonder the surrounding that I strangely was taken to; it was an elementary school by my judgment, the place doesn't look anywhere like the school I went to, but it completely resembled an elementary school. I suddenly saw something, rather, _**someone**_ — _**a teenage boy of**_ _**somewhat above average height and average build. He has short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes.**_ He was getting taken over by the ooze I was trapped in earlier before I was brought here, and his head literally exploded due to the ooze tightening and causing his body to have anatomical errors. My head failed to function correctly like now, and I let out a piercing scream as I witnessed the boy's death—

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" I was awoke without doubt as the nightmare scared me badly; the blood and the anatomical describing was literally too realistic for me to reject its very existence itself. I panted quickly, trying to balance my breathing as I sped up the air taking into my very body itself; trying to recognize where I am as well. "This place is…" The room was surrounded by notes stapled on its walls, particularly about occult findings and stories that was taken during explores in haunted places. "Are you okay?" A random male voiced asked of nowhere, causing me to turn my head over to look at the person to see who it was that is calling me. It was a man with a sidebang, a tint of light-purple wisp located in the stream of hair and he wears a yukata that was exactly the one who I last saw before I passed out.

"Where am I?" I asked; not knowing what place that I winded up in as I asked the young man. "You're in my house when I decided to look around from where I heard a ' _thud'_ —sound from and it was you who fell down. Apparently you fainted due to how fatigued you are and I took you in for treatment. Are you okay?" The handsome man asked me; I wondered how and why he is single truly though I know it is pretty weird to ask this out of nowhere from someone who saved me. "Who are you…? You work on those occult story-writing jobs or something that goes along like that, right…?" The man's mouth widened a little at my guess, was it me being too accurate or is it me that was too blunt about his works. "Yes, indeed. My name is Kou Kibiki, and I write articles and stories related to the Occult genre."

"I see… well then, thanks for the treat; I should really take my leave now—" I wanted to leave, but Kou passed a piece of paper to me as he opened the door and smiled a little before inviting me outside, closing the door as I bid my farewell. I went back home straight and looked at the paper on the way, it scribbled someone's address and his wishes to invite me to hang out alongside the group that figures out occult origins with him. Maybe it's because of my direct guesses that got him attracted, or was it something else? But, why wouldn't I? I was expecting less to be honest, it's glad to be able to meet new friends and be someone's important figure for once. The thought trills me as I reached my bed, but before I go to sleep; I _had to_ take a look at my dad's memento— his pair of katanas that was hung on the wall that he claimed to be ancient artifacts. It was the only thing that is left by my parents before they disappeared, according to my orphanage. Dark covered my eyes, and I started to drift off to sleep.

 _I swear, I thought I saw a little girl in a red dress in my dreams…_

* * *

I woke up. The time was 5:10AM as I turned my head around to look at my phone, subsequently picking it up and refreshing it to get a grip of what time it is as I gave a long yawn; I didn't really get much decent sleep for a normal person, do I? I went to bathe after tidying my bed, deciding to not sleep more to regain stamina since I do understand how severe my slacking could be if I insist to stick my body to the bed. I finished my bathe pretty quickly, I don't want to stay in there for too long or I'll be accustomed to the warmth of the water inside the tube. _Jeez, you have a lot of fears written for me._ I silently cursed my admin as I went to pack up my bags and went to school with the proper academy uniform on as I walked through the neighborhood. Rejoice, there is finally people around here unlike last time where that, _that ooze_ attacked me when I didn't notice it at all. If I tell people, they'll laugh; to be honest with myself, I would laugh at myself if I were to tell myself that.

I didn't notice someone as I accidentally bumped into him as a result of trapping myself willingly in my world of thoughts for too long, not taking notice of someone beside me as I helped him up. Wait, is he a student in Paulownia Academy too? What a nice coincidence! "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry for knocking you down, I was thinking of something. Please accept my apologies!" I bowed down politely towards the boy that was the same height or higher than mine a little. "It's okay! Wait; are you a student in Paulownia Academy too?" As I lifted my head to look at him, _he looks exactly like_ _ **the teen**_ in my dream that had his head exploded, it made me freaked out a little inside. "My name is Haruyuki Inumaru! It's very nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends!" The boy offered a hand shake enthusiastically, much to my favorite and I took his offer without any delay in my mind. "Sure! My name is Tetsuya Hoshikawa! Do you know where Class 2-1 is?" We reached the academy after a bit of chattering. " _Sooooo,_ let me tell you about _**my**_ Sayaka." Who is that? Is it his girlfriend due to his suggestive tone?

Before I could even react, a punch was thrown at Haruyuki and he flew away, _**literally**_ "Inumaru!" I called out for him, running to his side; thanking that the distance that he apparently flew was comically made. "I'm okay! She's my girlfriend after all!" He chuckled as he rubbed his left cheeks that was beaten by her punch, _how is he enduring that wound. Like, it is very serious._ "I'm not your girlfriend, baka-inu!" The female exclaimed; she had blue eyes and a curly brown hair, she was wearing what seems to be Paulownia Academy's traditional female student outfit and she had a mole on her chin. There's also another girl there was standing beside the girl whom Haruyuki claimed as his boyfriend; she has indigo eyes and black medium short hair, with two hair hairs and a pentagram-shaped hair ornament on the right side of her head.

"Haha, I know you are~ Anyways, Tetsuya; this is Sayaka; my _Sayaka._ " I can't help but shiver just from thinking what kind of judgment she will grant upon his poor face as I gulped. "Hey, stupid-dog! I am not your girlfriend—who is this, by the way? I've never seen him around in school." She looked at me with a what-seems-to-be curious look; she didn't know I was a transfer student, so it's better for me to give me greetings enthusiastically to leave a good impression! "Heya! I'm Tetsuya Hoshikawa!" I smiled brightly; I never knew why would I smile when it comes to this kind of situations, maybe it was a natural expression when I start to meet friends? "It's nice to meet you too! I'm Sayaka, and this girl beside me is Naho!" I gave a nod and smiled to them, giving them a sign to know that I liked meeting them. I walked on with Haruyuki-kun as I chuckled talking to him; he was a pretty good friend to have around. "We'll have you decide on which club activities you'll take part in when we get to school, after getting our bags properly placed we'll head straight to the staff room." I rubbed my chin as I nodded in understanding. I wondered what would I join, the only thing I am good at is kendo. _Wait… that's right! I'm joining the kendo club!_ I grinned a little as I expected more and more from the academy.

We reached the academy after a bit more of walking, the academy was huge, no kidding! I was amazed and my mouth widened a little, we went to class 2-1 as he placed our bags on his own seat. I don't really have a seat, so I decided to bring my bags alongside with me as we went to the staff room to officially register me as one of the students here and I also requested to be placed in the kendo club; I got my wish as there was spots. _Haruyuki-kun is also in this club itself_. Aw yiss, how fun! I wandered around in school happily before I went to class; teacher introduced me to everyone and made me sit at the corner alone. I wasn't too happy with this, but I'll have to make do, I guess. Sitting down, I really didn't pay any attention to the teacher as what he taught in this class is heard before in my previous school, I gave a long sigh. This will surely be a long day, I'm really only interested at the club activates… Welp! Gotta do my best!

 **A/N: I combined two chapters to one, since my works need to be seriously improved from now on DX I'll try to make it comedic while having its moments of seriousness. Anyways, seeya later! :D**


	2. 2: Hints

**A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry for the 2-day delay, my mom was nagging the laptop all to herself D: Anyways, I'll start making longer chapters considering that I am free and I'll try and get daily uploads depending on my situations and stuff. Pay Senpai's Boo a visit! She's a great writer! I swear, after this story was done, I will make Ayu-Shiki drabbles and try to live up my expectations such as his w Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

 **P/S: I wanna mimic how funny and good Senpai's Boo can write QAQ so I decided to have a little go on a little tracing, such as her sequences and sometimes emojis and stuffles. Credits to her!**

 **Tetsuya P.O.V**

 _Where am I?_ I muttered as I was awake naturally, not knowing where I am. This… was the school that my dreams took place, at least the last dream I had took place here; it gave me a shiver when I stood on my feet. It's as if thousands of souls are calling out to me, hoping me to wallow in despair. I walked on and I saw… Naho, standing there over and looking at the walls; she seemed soulless and I was scared. "Naho?" The girl looked at me with terrifying eyes and leaped towards me in surprise, her eyes with the sole intent of murder as I yelled loudly— "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" That was the moment where I knew I screwed up badly as I yelled out in class, attracting everyone's attention. Haruyuki gave me a ' _wtf man gg_ ' look and everyone held in laughs towards me. "Tetsuya-kun, would you mind to solve these equations for me that you apparently got the answers from your dream?" …Well, even the teacher mocked me; I guess I need to cover my mistakes up by answering the questions accordingly.

 ***Class bells rings as the first-half period of the day was over.***

During recess, I sat with Haruyuki that insisted to sit with Naho and Sayaka's gang. I _sure_ wonder when Haruyuki will learn to be less forceful compared to how he acts now, the punch earlier than he got was really painful from physical anticipation… "Hoshikawa-kun, have you brought your own food today?" Haruyuki called out for me and took out his own bento, revealing fried rice inside. "I'm _soooooo_ gonna share my food with my dear Sayaka~" Sayaka had a face of expressing disgust and just yelled at her with that 'Baka-inu (stupid dog)' name again as I covered my ears, not wanting to listen to their argument. Naho was ignoring them too, and I smiled a little as we both had something in common. "Stop it, you stupid dog!" Sayaka scored a crotch kick towards Haruyuki, and walked off with a huff. Naho snickered silently; covering her mouth as she took pity on my friend. I can't exactly hold it in and laughed loudly. "Hahahahah! Oh god, I can't breathe!" Haruyuki was clutching his crotch as he kneeled down, squealing in pain.

Laughing so much that I had to lay down my face into my arms, I saw Haruyuki's obento. _I bet his parents made him this…_ "Hey, Hoshikawa-kun?" He waved at me to get my attention as I flinched violently, snapping back to reality to turn my head to face his. _Wait, what? Did he recover from a fatal crotch hit that fast?_ "A-aaah! I'm okay!" I took out some sandwiches and was going to open my lips to start eating, yet I noticed that Naho apparently doesn't have any food to eat. Although I was afraid that one day she will end up like how she is in the dream, yet my heart doesn't allow such cowardice to take over my mind. "N-Naho! Here!" Naho, Sayaka and Haruyuki flinched at me since I was raising my tone as I offered her the two sole sandwiches I've had.

"Why are you passing your food to me? You know those are the only thing you're gonna get until the class ends, not mentioning that you have extra club activities, right?" Naho asked with a concerned tone, yet composed in the same time. "I'll be fine. I'm gonna head to the Kendo club gathering earlier, meet me later Inumaru-kun." I grabbed my back and walked towards the area of the gathering was supposed to be, leaving them behind; it was a nerve-wracking attempt to offer a girl something to me. "You're Hoshikawa-kun, yes?" The man with the uniform asked me, a student identity form in hand while trying to identify me from my photo that was given by me. I nodded vigorously as they offered me an uniform for the club to change to, I sure didn't waste any time rushing to the changing room and hurried myself to change into the uniform. _All set._ I was with the gathering they had and went to do warm-ups, I joined in the fray immediately too.

"Tetsuya-kun, wanna spar?" A senior member asked me as he was already in the armour set, I can't refuse if he went all the way to wear the armour set and had already prepared, well… I am nervous and I'm just a new member, after all. "S-Sure… go easy on me." I had my wooded sword prepared and I was focused, my mind and the sword are one. The announcement of the match had already started, and I didn't waste any time to attack. My senior's blows were fierce, yet one-sided and I can parry them all with accurate timing. I lowered myself to defensive first before I decided to attack suddenly after a timed parry and knocked his wooden sword away. "Whoa…" Everyone was amazed at my skills, considering that I am a freshman in this club; thanks to my old neighborhood back in my apartment nearby Kisaragi taught me everything I would need to know, I left surpassing my old master as well. I suuuuuure wonder how is he right now.

 ***After a bit of walking later***

Haruyuki came after we finished the trainings tasked and dispersed, and everyone was on their way home already. "Bruh, where did ya go?" I asked Haruyuki with a friendly and buddy-ish tone, looking at him as I wiped my sweat. "I was talking with Naho and Sayaka, apparently we're getting to her house for some occult activities~" Wait… _what?_ I halted my hands from wiping my sweat. Occult, wasn't that the subject Kibiki, the man that offered me a place when I fainted two days ago brought up? I'm guessing… the address he wrote me was Naho's house, and we gather there for any information. Seems like I was right, as we arrived at the doorstep, I can already see Naho and Sayaka's school shoes place neatly on the shoe rack. " _My-_ _ **Sayaka**_ ~ how are you—"He said with a delaying tone as he entered the room, and a vase flew at his direction. "Son of a fahk!" I pushed Haruyuki aside and caught the vase. _That was close._ "Thanks, Hoshikawa-kun." We had a fist bump and I sat down on the couch, waiting for Kou's arrival. Naho and Sayaka is there, too; so we sat down for a little and waited together.

 _This is what I can roughly describe when we were waiting for Kibiki-sensei to come._

 **Tetsuya: o,o;; Naho: o-o;;  
Haruyuki: /(OWO(#)/ Sayaka: DX *LOADSGUN***

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I'll get to the point today." Kou had a bunch of papers in his hand and walked in the living room. "So we found out about this- The Sachiko Ever After charm. The char, according to Naho, can take us to Heavenly Host Elementary School; which was taken down and apparently existed in another nexus." Quite a nice finding, I must say! I listened on as Kibiki continued describing the details. "We will go there together tomorrow after school and we'll try to find whatever we can write. I'm getting a feeling that these findings will get me the recognition I deserve soon…" I was a little worried, this sounds a little _too superstition-ish_ for me, if I were to go there, I think I need to bring some extra food and water- Oh! And probably the two amulets that my father left me, who knows what'll happen in a place that roams with spirits… atleast, I can cut spider webs with the blade?

Everyone was chattering about their activities and possible findings, while Naho was assembling the documents that she's taken from observation. I went to her side and looked at her, wondering if she needed any help from me as I tried picking up and took a few clups to organize the files that were tattered on the table thoroughly. "Thank you." Naho said in a soft voice which made me smile at her in a 'c:' pattern and I looked through an article of three kids going missing. To avoid confusion, I'm going to remember their first names. To avoid confusion, I'm going to remember their first names. _Ryou, Tokiko and Yuki._ Aw crap, I took my eyes off a little and Haruyuki got his crotch kicked god-knows-how-many times… I chuckled along as Haruyuki joked in an attempt to flirt with Sayaka, continuing my work with Naho.

I sure wonder what happened in that elementary school and it gave me chills when I think that there is a chance that the elementary school in my dreams was the same as the one Kibiki mentioned. I might have to be well-prepared; this isn't really easy as it seems to be. I went home shortly after with my own worries about our safety and I didn't hesitate to pack up some extra stuff I might need to use later on. Extra water… food… and also some towels. I got my two katana's in the guitar case I bought earlier on in the store, what's the time now? 8:30PM… Guess club activities made me lost track of time, I need to get prepared and go to sleep earlier today since tomorrow will be a long day before we get to do that charm and investigate more about this elementary school. What's this throbbing feeling inside me…? Well, I guess I gotta go pack up an extra bag for all this, my school bag will never get these fit in. I went to sleep at 9:00PM, I calculated that I had at least 7 hours of sleep before school as my mind was confuzzled and I slept without myself noticing.

I arrived at the Elementary School again. _I'm dreaming, aren't I?_ I looked around me and sensed the hatred again, yet this time, I saw three figures. I walked in front to only see Sayaka that ended up dead, she seemed to be killed by a blunt instrument, and the wounds were severely cracked open. I vomited, to only see that black ooze coming out of my body. "K-Kyaaah!" Just when I kneeled down and trying to not give in to the aura, Naho was getting consumed by the ooze as well as her eyes became soulless and proceeded to… _No, no! Kibiki, run away! RUN!_ Right in my eyes, Kibiki's neck was snapped by Naho, and Naho died after succumbing to the aura. "This isn't happening! No!" I fell down from my bed all of a sudden, groaning in pain as my head went touching the ground first.

"Was it a bad dream again…?" I rolled back onto the bed and dozed off to sleep, since it was 3 in the morning.

I woke up at 6, immediately going to the toilet and vomited a lot due to the nausea caused by the dream. It made me feel like I am being torned apart, and my body could no longer heed my mind for the past 2 hours of sleep, it made me feel extremely uncomfortable as I regained my posture and wiped the puke off my lips with a towel. "I need to get to school… What a pain!" I hurried myself to bath and change into my uniform. I walked to the school alone this time, causing me to be a little fearful and paranoid of what could happen to Naho, Sayaka and Haruyuki. Of course, I worried for Kou's condition too, seeing he getting his neck snapped by Naho really didn't convince me that he will be alright. I quickened my footsteps to only see the school door closed, and the security guard told me that school is closed today due to some events that apparently cannot be given details. What is happening…?

I went to Naho's home straight after that, to only see them waiting for me as they looked at me with a serious expression on each of their faces, especially Naho with a sad expression. "Hoshikawa-kun, Kibiki-sensei had ran off to Heavenly Host along with his assistant, Taguchi."

 **A/N: Ooooh! Seems like his dreams were hinted at something after all! Seeya guys next episode! :D**


	3. Heavenly Host

**A/N: HOOOOOLY SH*T. I NEVER EXPECTED SO MUCH VIEWS FROM EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY FROM TWO WRITERS THAT I HAVE MY EYES SET ON. Geez, thanks guys ;-; I will work super hard to ensure you guys to have an excellent reading experience! And again, please review, and rate!**

 **The first episode to add music links! Will start to add drawings in if I had to chance, very busy life going on ;-; There's also a change of writing style to make it less harder to read, please do tell in the reviews or in the PM if it was a bad change to you! :D**

* * *

 **Naho P.O.V. (Finally for the first time that it's not Tetsuya XDD The story will begin to switch person of views to modify and make the flow of story much more easy.)**

Why would sensei go off on his own alongside with his assistant…? The more people they go with, the safer it becomes, right…? I posted the blog with the wrong information of doing the charm, hoping that someone will find Kibiki-sensei and get him back to the real world, but here I am, still worried about the fact that he could be missing… the place wasn't any simple or safe place to go, either…

"Saenoki-chan, don't be sad, we will get there and rescue Kibiki. Let's do the charm and head to Heavenly Host Elementary School." Tetsuya gave me a pat on my back and gave me a little smile as Haruyuki and Sayaka agreed with his idea. His kindred spirit really affects everyone beside him as I smiled back towards him.

Well, I must say… I was a little shocked by how willingly Tetsuya agrees to save Kibiki-sensei, but I can't just stand around and wait, either. "…Alright." I naturally agreed to him since we all have the same goal despite different identities. He sure is brave to be able to say that without cowering…

We all gathered and readied ourselves for the worse that could happen as I took out the paper piece needed for the Sachiko Ever After charm; it's strange seeing Tetsuya carrying bags and a… guitar case to the haunted school. Did he do any findings about ghosts being appeased by music? Well, if that becomes reality, it might ensure our safety and a way out too. "Time to molest the paper!" Tetsuya said, and Haruyuki bursted out laughing at his joke, seems like he tried to make this less tensioning to us, too.

Here goes nothing, we all made up our mind. Though I feel bad for dragging Tetsuya, Haruyuki and my best friend Sayaka in this, but it had to be done… Forgive me.

"Sachiko, we beg of you!"  
"Sachiko, we beg of you!"  
"Sachiko, we beg of you!"  
"Sachiko, we beg of you!"

As we finish the chant, a huge flashing light shone and all of us passed out, apparently. I feel so dizzy…

 ***EPIC LIGHTS ON AND TRANSPORT SEQUENCES XP***

I woke up after a while lying down on one of the classrooms around in the elementary school, I never knew what happened to me and my friends as I woke up in the so-called elementary school, the aura feels so terrifying and I can feel souls getting tormented within each moment I focused my thoughts. What's worse is I'm alone, and in a classroom. "Where is this…" I wobbled and stood straight to walk around the classroom. Several parts of the board was broken and caused giant holes to appear on the ground, I had to be careful and try not to fall in either of them since I can't tell how deep the hole is. I saw an article beside the attention board beside the door leading to outside, and I observed what was wrote on the board.

The newspaper was old and yellow-ish, and I tried to read through its contents accurately with phrase guesses and I regretted immediately after reading what was written on the post.

 **A/N: Taken from wikia.**

 **[Heavenly Post]**

 **'Breaking News: Serial Kidnapping Ends In Murder'**

 **The good name of Heavenly Host Elementary School has been stained in blood today as horrific details on the recent wave of disappearances are revealed. Over the past month, numerous children have gone missing within the town, and authorities quickly turned to kidnapping as the most likely explanation. Now investigators have located the whereabouts of these children, and their findings are far worse than anyone could've anticipated. The bodies of the absconded youths were discovered within the Heavenly Host Elementary School building on September 18th, 1973 at around 7:00 PM. Authorities further revealed that a male instructor from the school was found with them, alive but near-catatonic, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_ed and remove_ique mutilations far too grot_g to describe.**

I was close to vomiting at this point as I tried to figure out what the post that was placed there was saying and the guesses weren't good at all. I breathed in for air, and was close to fainting as I heard the door flunk open…!

 **Tetsuya P.O.V (He awoke long before Naho did. c: )**

 _Ugh… where is this place? Where am I?_ Thoughts ran over my head as my blurry eyesight clears, waking up from my temporarily slumber to only see myself ending up in the Elementary School that I dreamt of two days ago. _I knew I will be in this place soon, yet I thought I was a weirdo by having my dreams scare myself._

"Unngh…" I groaned, pushing myself up and looking around my surroundings to take note of what's around me; I was in a classroom, it was filled with holes and cracks all over the floorboard and the celling as well. I tried to get out through the windows; sadly my efforts were futile since it won't goddamn bulge! Outside was black, and the thunderstorm rain is going on non-stop and the view outside was pitch black, making it a very nervewrecking experience for anyone that saw this view.

I walked outside after picking up my extra food and the guitar case which contained both of my dad's exorcism blades and attempted to walk out of the classroom; yet the door won't bulge even if I tried to pull the door forcefully. _Welp. You made me._ I took out the katana that was contained in the guitar case and inserted the sheath alongside with the blade within inside one of my belt loops.

The blade was named Toshio (俊男), its outward appearance of the sheath was pure black with a piece of white cloth tied on it. It's holder of the blade was wrapped with a black cloth with its tail part being golden, making the blade having representing Yin. I slowly drew the blade, feeling its weight and letting it be an extension of my emotions.

"Haaaa!" I cut down the damned door slammed shut by a mysterious force. For most blades, even hammers can't knock this down due to the door being concealed by spirits and Toshio is an exception. It repels malign spirits and able to warn me if any were to be around, although in a quite violent way. "How dare you cut down this door!"

A voice boomed. It belonged to a malign spirit that appeared in a crimson color of the whole body. Depending on the voice, the spirit was a male. It was filled with its own angst and hatred, but I can't afford to take pity as the spirit could possess me and god knows what it'll do. Maybe it'll force me to twerk? _I'd rather die._

"So you were the one who were blocking my way." Sternly, I spelled the sentence while pointing the blade towards the malign spirit, not fearing what it can do towards me and putting a gloomy face on.

"Heh, a warrior here now, are we? You'll never get out of this school alive, even if you had that blade. That girl in that classroom with be the first of your companions to die first, too!" Wait… _Saenoki!_

"Realizing who she is now, eh? Ha! Naïve human, you thought you can make it out of here alive, with your friends? What a hero! That girl with be the first to die, since she led so many people here! Goddang her, I hope she dies a despairful dea—." He didn't finish. Why? _Probably because my blade went too fast for him, it cut him down in an instant._

"Saenoki!" I yelled as I ran through the hallways, the cold feeling of me being alone through the hallways and seeing the broken floors had me afraid for a while, but I must move on to find Naho before she lost her life. I saw a door that led to a classroom, it wasn't being locked yet it won't bulge, so I proceeded and kicked the door with all my might—

 **Naho P.O.V.**

I was going to be consumed by the negative feelings coursing through my mind and soul, I begun to lost my mind slowly at a steady pace— until someone kicked opened the door. The negative feelings gone away quickly with unsettled movements inside me, it's as if they were afraid of something.

"Naho, you okay…? Are you hurt?" It was Tetsuya, it's weird that he wasn't tired carrying several bags and his guitar case, but he has a sword in his belt loop…? Why would he bring a sword down here? Is he an exorcist? He could really help out us escaping if that is the case, but we need to find Haruyuki and Sayaka first, and then Kibiki-sensei, alongside with Taguchi.

"So, we should really move on or something, mind if I carry the guitar case for you?" I asked, though I was afraid of what's inside the case, it has a fearful yet gentle aura pulsating from the guitar case. Maybe it's another blade contradicting the one he is carrying now?

"Sure, thanks Saenoki." I walked with him as we observed what's around us in the hallways and the surroundings was striking fear as a mere definition, there was blood smeared on the walls, and Tetsuya offered me a helping hand if I get too dizzy and disturbed from the gore and the surroundings. It was horrible, we couldn't get out using the window as it was pitch black outside, mentally telling us to not think that this was a piece of cake. We eventually got to Classroom 2-A, and we went inside to inspect the surroundings. The place was again cramped as usually, there was a key on the floor which Tetsuya picked up and inspected, it appears to open a door somewhere from close inspection.

"There's a lab up ahead, shall we try using the key on the door?" Tetsuya asked me as he swayed the key towards me and deciding whether to use the key or not, yet as we tried opening the door before heading in, it won't open due to the key is used on another room.

"There's another room nearby, we can use the key on it to try our luck." Tetsuya tried opening the door, and it was opened when we heard a random, yet familiar two voices were apparently arguing and someone flying towards Tetsuya rapidly after a bit of awkward silence—

"Oooooph!" What can be identified as Haruyuki crashing into Tetsuya and both of them ending up on the wall, the one inside the room must be— "NAHO-TAN!" A voice vibrates exactly like how I really imagined, the honorifics are used correctly as well! It is Sayaka!

"Help pls." Tetsuya muttered weakly, I almost forgot about him!

 **EASY SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED BELOW**

 **Tetsuya: help pls  
Haruyuki: wubs chu meh sayaka~  
Sayaka: fak u baka-inu  
Naho: bruh**

 **Tetsuya: (wall) - || ( O-O(#)(~XWX )~ Sayaka: (** -`д´-)  
 **Naho: (** ಠ▃ಠ) ;; **^Haruyuki**

We settled down after a while and explained to each other what happened, trading information with the other party which is Sayaka and Haruyuki; we found out that even if we had the key to open the entranceway door open. What were exactly needed are us doing the Sachiko Ever After charm all over again, but it isn't that simple… we need to appease the spirits as well. Not mentioning that we still need to find Sayaka before going back to where we came from.

"So, what should we do? We could split up the cover more ground, but it's more dangerous that way." I suggested, figuring the best way for us to search for Kibiki-sensei and Taguchi that was lost in this place, this school wasn't exactly small as well.

"Hmm… Haruyuki, come here." Haruyuki looked at Tetsuya and scooted over to his side, wondering what's up. He asked me to pass the guitar case over to him, and I did as he opened it and revealed yet another katana with its sheath as well.

"This sword is called Mizu (ミズ), its literal meaning being lady. It's meant to contradict my sword called Toshio which means a gentleman or a handsome boy. It can be used as a blade, and it can be used for exorcism purposes. Protect Sayaka, and remember to return it if we made it out alive. I trust you to be the wielder of the blade, until the end. Remember, we're buddies; so we have to be alive until our last breathes... " As Tetsuya's speech went on, Haruyuki was tearing up a little, so am I because of their brotherhood shown, Sayaka was trying not to tear up as the speech went on.

"Let's go!" Haruyuki rised after wiping his tears, seizing the blade and thrusting it in its belt loop. Tetsuya walked towards him with a smile, and we separated, walking in our own pathways with them doing a fist bump.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, so they went on along with their own ways! What will you guys wanna see for the next episode? A tsundere Sayaka, or a Kuudere Naho? Leave your opinions and ideas in the reviews or a PM! Until then, toodles!**


	4. Through the Dark (Haruyuki, Sayaka)

**A/N: …Guys, seriously! THANKS FOR ALL THE READS AND REVIEWS! QAQ I NEVER IMAGINED THERE WOULD BE A DAY THAT I HAD SO MUCH READERS! I would like to thank you all a lot, and I hope I can keep up to you guy's expectations despite my busy writings!**

 **And, it's sad to tell everyone that I actually can't post links like YouTube's ones and you guys can't access the link either. If I chose to do so, it'll actually be a nuisance. DX So, I'll resort to often paste links in my profile and I hope you guys can see it! ;3**

 **Haruyuki P.O.V  
**

After that heartfelt speech Tetsuya gave me before we part ways, I felt different somehow, and I can feel something throbbing inside me… it's a feeling that pushes me forward despite what might happen to me in this wretched hell of an existence, as I grasped hold of the white blade Tetsuya gave me before we part ways. Its power is coursing through me, making my mind restricted to clean and positive thoughts; a truly white blade from the ins and the outside. I sure wonder how Tetsuya manages two of them; won't he succumb to how possessive the blades are? I walked alongside with _my Sayaka_ , maybe this is a chance for me to impress her after all!

"Hey, _my Sayaka."_ I called her that again. Well, I can't really help it! Every simple thing that she does just amazes me, everything she does made me love her even more despite simple, and it drives me to utter bliss thinking of her.

Sayaka looked at me with an extremely disgusted look, as always. But even if you push me away, I'll get close to you even more~ Heheh, I'll never give up despite what she says about me. "You're so annoying, stupid-dog!" She punched my shoulder gently, yet I don't really mind about what she does to me.

"Look at this blade, it's crafting is superb, everything about it just amazes me…" I ran my fingers through the blade as soon as I pulled it out of the sheath, feeling how the blade's holy energy protects me and Sayaka from our surroundings. Where did Tetsuya get such a good blade from? Was he supposed to be an exorcist? Good thing that I've had kendo classes so I can wield this blade accordingly, yet this situation… is more fearful than any training that I had ever taken part in.

We walked through the corridors and I saw a set of stairs, and asked Sayaka whether to proceed and go up the stairs or not. She agreed without calling me stupid dog! Now that's a first- wait, I got my fingers cut— I DIDN'T RESHEATH THE BLADE AND NOW THIS HAPPENED

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 ***Infirmary***

"Jeez, be more careful next time, stupid dog!" Sayaka said gently yet brashly at the same time while using a bandage found in the cabinet to patch up my finger. I'm _sooooooooo_ glad she would go out of her way to do this for me! I can't hold back my tint of the blush when I first felt her fingers ran through my wound, the wound became nothing after her skin made contact with me like that.

"Eheheh, okay." Sayaka went to take a little nap after bandaging my wound, I guess she's tired already on the way to Kibiki's house already; it wouldn't be strange to see her go to sleep on the infirmary's bed after all that. It's really weird on how the beds are okay despite how badly this place ended up in. How did the school became like this in the first place? I went around, looking for posts that I may take a look at to understand more about this school that was taken down; bingo, there's a newspaper article sticked on the wall. I walked towards it, and gave it a good look, spelling the words quietly so that Sayaka won't wake up.

 **A/N: Taken from Wikia.**

The school was a source of pride for the town, as no elementary school had stood within Tenjin's borders at all prior to its construction in 1952. Primary school students had previously been commuting to neighboring towns for class, and consequently Heavenly Host Elementary became the most desirable school to go into in that area.

-24 Feb_ar_ 1953

"I see… so this school had it's own history after all. But why isn't there any staff around here? I guess I need to find out the causes of what happened to this school, and I sure hope that Tetsuya and Saenoki can find their leads of their own." I turned around, to see Sayaka disappeared from her bed that she was sleeping on a few moments ago.

"What the-!?" I ran to her bed. Empty as it is, there's completely nothing to be found at all! How did this happen— I never heard the door open! The door emits a loud throbbing sound when opened, I knew myself and Sayaka did hear it! Crap, I gotta go look for her— and fast! This isn't funny, she could lose her life!

I went to open the door, yet it isn't possible. Long strands of hair bound the door tight and trying to open it wasn't possible anymore as the door won't bulge no matter how hard I pushed on. I saw a spirit— it appeared in red and was hostile towards me as it flew towards me with the intent of taking my body. I took my blade out, there's no time to lose. The projections were already imagined, the directions of where the blade will be flunked towards is already decided. Here I go—

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The spirit faded away with a slash from my sword. Destroying its utter existence completely and no longer being a threat towards me, I now turned towards the strands of hair that's been binding the door. With one fell swoop, I slashed the strands of hair and began to open the door, walking outside and seeing someone dragging Sayaka away.

"Sayaka!" I ran towards the figure as the surroundings slowly became clear around me, what the…? I-It's a literal zombie! This isn't funny at all, this is dangerous! Moreover, he has sleighthammer carried around his left arm which was used to carry **MY SAYAKA.** I won't forgive you, whatever you are!

What's more infuriating me is that he _**simply fucking threw MY SAYAKA ASIDE FOR A MORE AGILE POSITION TO MOVE IN. YOU—!**_ I ran, bounded by fury, disregarding that Sayaka was in a quite bad situation since she was thrown against the wall. The hammer was swung towards me, and I side-steped aside to avoid getting hit— and cutting the knocking edge of the hammer, and glared at him darkly. I wanted to kill the zombie, but he ran away before I was able to cause further damage towards the animate object. I then thrusted the blade back into the sheath, the 'ka-ping' sound vibrating through me. _Deeeeeeemn, this feels good._

I carried Sayaka in a princess hold as she slowly opened her eyes, and saw me carrying her in this position. Did she realize that I saved her? That really doesn't matter as of now, I gotta get her to safety and patch her up. Good thing that I had a bottle of water given by Tetsuya that was kept inside my left side of my pocket.

 ***RECORD SCRATCH*  
Haruyuki: wtf author? When did Tetsuya give me the water bottle  
Shuura: derp uhhh maybe he shoved it in your pocket  
Tetsuya: SHH SHH THE VISITORS ARE WATCHING  
Tetsuya: Hey there c: *flails arms*  
Shuura: RESUMING  
Haruyuki: You fu-**

Ugh, did I have a conversation with someone? It sure feels weird to hear voices vibrating around my ear in this school; it feels like I've been made fun of or something else, but there's no time for any hesitation, now! I need to go to the infirmary and patch Sayaka up.

"Unnngh…" Sayaka began to groan a little as I tended to her wounds that she got when that zombie threw her aside, and started to widen her eyes, seeing me taking care of her. "Baka… inu...?"

"Mhm, lie down. Your wound will be finished attending to shortly." I used the towel that was grabbed from the infirmary cabinet and washed it, wiping her wounds gently. She did flinch, and it was a little heartbreaking to see her sound like that. It can't be helped.

"…Thanks a lot…" Sayaka silently muttered, lowering her head to avoid looking at me. Is she blushing red? I was going to lose my mind at the moment when she did, she was unbearably cute and I wanted to hug her, yet instincts prevented me from doing so.

"No problem! I'll risk my life for you, even if I had to." I smiled, it was a silly grin that went off without even me noticing as I packed up the things that are around me, and I decided to carry the towel with me for further uses. I waited for her to recover from her pain as I carried her to the bed she slept earlier, and she just stared at me blankly.

Awkward silence passed as time went by, the surroundings are strangely cold enough for us to not sweat. "Inu-Inumaru…" I heard Sayaka calling me through my surname; did she not hate me anymore? Or was I just too naïve to realize that she didn't hate me at all?

"Yeah? Is your foot hurting you again?" I turned my head towards her, wondering if she's okay and putting aside my inner thoughts, also putting the blade down beside me. The blade sure helped me a lot, thanks Tetsuya.

"U-Uuuh, yeah. Thanks, Inumaru." She smiled slightly, and blushed a little. That tint of red made mine appeared on my cheeks as well; I couldn't resist how charming she is and smiled back. She went off the bed, and appeared to be okay; she stood up properly and stretched her body. I took the blade that was placed beside me and thrusted it into my belt loop yet again to make the process of carrying it simpler.

"Let's go." We moved outside after that and procceded through the hallway yet again. After going through another pair of stairs, I stopped. What… _Just what the hell!?_ This feeling of dread coursed through me as we arrived at the 1st Floor of the Second Wing, it's as if the surroundings were being able to swallow me! What's worse, there's a corpse on the ground! A dent mark is it… a result of being hammered to death!?

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sayaka screamed, crouching down and holding her head with her hands. _What the- there's a kind of dark ooze around her!_ She appears to be going insane as the dark aura became even more intense, I have to save her! I crouched down as well, giving her back on a pat as I hugged her gently. _God…_ Her smooth skin and mine made contact during our hug, me hoping this moment would never end. Her eyes widened, the blade getting to work as the darkening aura around her started to fade away bit by bit.

"Wha-What are you fucking doing!" Sayaka came back to her senses, punching me, making me fall backwards. _I DIDN'T GET TO GET HER DOWN WITH ME AAAAAAAAAAAAA_ cough Anyways, I rubbed my cheeks and ensure that she is her own self and I sighed a little.

"I-I was just saving you. The blade- uhh, requires a close range to get to work." I lied, though I'm not sure about the exact range of its spirit resistance as well. I should get more info from Tetsuya the next time I was able to see him. Though, it's kind of worth it that I lied, I was able to hug her.

"A-Alright…" She slowly muttered as she began to stand up from her place, me instinctively covering her eyes and accompanying her through the hallways and preventing her from seeing the corpse. I started to move a little faster than usual, wanting to check the surroundings for her first.

"W-Wait." She stood still and caught my hand, preventing me from moving further as she blushed a dark shade of red. I can feel my cheeks became red and heating up as well.

"Thank you."

 **A/N: Finally done! Again, leave a review for your opinions and ideas! Would it be okay to do a Kuudere Naho next? It's up to you guys! Until then, toodles! :DDD**


	5. Through the Dark (Naho, Tetsuya)

**A/N: Heya guys! Shuura here again! Thanks for the ton of views, and for User: wanna see a trick, I'll try and improve so that the flow of the story won't get bad! Kuudere is basically emotionless, or something like that. Yeah ^^;; Anyways, is the story okay to you guys? I'll be sure to keep improving as I go on.**

 **I somehow thought of something… maybe Naho isn't that much of a kuudere. Maybe she's that teasy kind while being calm, yet can retain happiness? COUGH *TAGUCHITEASING* COUGH gg tetsuya- ANYWAYS! You guys have fun, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Naho P.O.V**

So we proceeded through the staircases and wandered around, looking for trustworthy clues that was able to lead us out of this place. How come this school even became an existence on its own after being torned down, anyway? I started to record what we have found on various posts found in different classrooms, in case that Sayaka and Haruyuki may walk in our paths. I left one in Classroom 2-A, and I left alongside with Tetsuya. He really had a lot of patience for that long wait for me to finish my notes, and I appreciate it… a lot. He sometimes blush faintly when I walk close to her, is something wrong?

"Tetsuya—" Before I was able to call out to him to check on his status, an earthquake occurred. I was afraid, so I held unto Tetsuya's hand for dear life. His cheeks immediately became red and he held unto me as well, my face also turned a little red— Uhh… kinda. Wait, what…? Is it me, or the floorboards, everything has shifted after the earthquake?

"Tetsuya, can you see that…? The landscape changed when the earthquake occurred, the layouts, and our very surroundings itself. I sure hope Haruyuki and Sayaka's okay, but with Haruyuki around I wouldn't be too worried about Sayaka's safety since he will do anything for her. The best thing for me to do is helping them getting out of this place, first!

"Yeah, everything changed when that earthquake happened. The blade tells me that this is a spirit's doing, and it isn't any weak spirit that roams this school." Tetsuya looked around to check if the spirit that had enormous power to change the landscape is around, and ensure the surroundings are safe.

"Whew… luckily nothing showed up, the earthquake took me off guard there for a second." We walked ahead for a little bit, yet I started to feel hungry and all that. _Groooooowl._ O-Oh, no, my stomach growled at the absolute worst timing ever! My face became red, not sure if Tetsuya actually heard my stomach growling or he heard something else.

"Naho, are you hungry?" Tetsuya stopped to look at me, me lowering my head to avoid his gaze. I slowly nodded after a while, giving in to my hunger. _I can't help it! I'm really hungry and all that…_ We sat down on a classroom and he gave me that sandwich that I am really fond of… He gave me the same sandwich after all on the day we sat and ate together. He's really kind, and I hope we get to leave this place together.

We munched on the food that Tetsuya brought, filling our hunger. Tetsuya's really considerate to bring food and water here, knowing that something really bad would happen. I started to creep closer to him a little, wondering if he ate all his food already. His face literally bursted crimson when I did that. _So he's flustered around girls…_

"Burp- oops!" I burped quite loudly, catching his attention. I blushed hard when I did that, _my nerves betrayed me! D: How could you!?_ Tetsuya chuckled loudly when he saw me being a flustered mess, and gulped down his food as well.

"Burp." E-Ehh? Did he… do that to- we bursted out in a fit of laughter and chuckles later on, he smiled at me after all that. Okay, maybe he's considerate in many ways, I give him that. Heheh! He felt like Sayaka at this moment, but something feels different.

After packing up the trash, we pushed on forward to the corridors to only find a dead end. We have to find another way to proceed, so I walked with Tetsuya and we eventually arrived at the lavatories section.

"I gotta go to the toilet, you wait here, Saenoki." Tetsuya ran into the stall clumsily, me chuckling at how pure and kind he is. I wonder, what kind of past did he went through to own those tow exorcism tools that was used by exorcists. Did he haul from a family of exorcists?

…Sometime passed, and I sure wonder if something happened to Tetsuya. I went into the boy's room in the lavatory section, and I saw Tetsuya there, washing his hands. "Hoshikawa-kun? What happened, what took so long?"

"Uhh, I have to tell you from the beginning all over again; this happened…"

 _I went to the toilet, and just wanted to take a simple piss so Naho won't get worried. As I opened one of the doors that leads to a stall, a voice yelled out! SHUT THE GODDAMNED DOOR! I was scared shitless! I slammed the door back, and was panting quickly. I didn't want to get my shit scared out of me like that, ever again. I do wonder if there's any spirits on the other stall, oh wait- yus there's no one in this toilet-_

"Yeah, that happened." I tried holding back laughing at him, he did two things which was very funny to me. First, he was scared and totally flustered, how cuuuute! Second, "SHUT THE GODDAMNED DOOR" was literally cracking me up! Was it a lie?

"Pfft, finally the hero gets a scare from the devious monsters after all." I chuckled at my own joke, and snickered a little even if I told myself to stop. His enthusiastic self was shattered, and was blood red on his face. Heheheh! I wonder if he's actually fun to tease like Taguchi.

"H-Hey, I'm not a hero! People get scared at times!" He wiggled his hands in an awfully nervous pattern and tried to assure me that this is normal. His face at that moment was seriously golden, and I smiled widely before walking with him again. I've actually realized that despite my stoic self, I actually liked to talk with Tetsuya. I feel oddly fun when I'm with him, and I also felt relaxed. Yet, I won't allow us to be relaxed just yet. Sensei could be attacked at this very moment, and we will save him and Taguchi; no matter what.

We walked forward for a little, and then I suddenly notice a voice vibrating through my ears… "Chhlme...wifff...mhee..." I freaked out, was it a spirit?! I turned back to only see the spirit from a distance, approaching us as he muttered its sentence over and charging towards us like a zombie-ish manner.

"Naho, run!" Tetsuya ran alongside with me, holding my hand. After god know how many did we walk, we arrived back at the science lab. "Hahhh…" Tetsuya panted, holding his breath and checking his surroundings.

"Why didn't you use your blade on the ghost?" I asked bluntly, fixing my position of my glasses whilst asking him. He could defeat the spirit and grant him an afterlife with the blade; at least, that's what I think. Tetsuya looks heavily distraught and he was holding his head.

"Oooph… I-I think… we need to actually purify their souls without needing to use the blades. We need to find something… something they lost." Tetsuya sat down on a chair, and began to wonder. _Wait… the kids got their tongues severed, so I guess it must have been their tongues we need to use as a tool for their appeasement!_

"Tetsuya-kun! We need to find the kid spirit's tongues, and successfully appease them! I'll do the appeasing, you do the tongue fetching!" Seriously though, I _am_ afraid of holding bloody stuff like that. I don't really wanna tongue those bloody baggady-stuffies…

"Why me!? D: I don't wanna touch those things!" Tetsuya shook his head and made a face very similar to an emoji used in texts. After a bit of negotiating, he eventually agreed to the deal, albeit a little disappointed to touch gore. I don't want this, either… It's all my fault, I should have never posted that blog and found out anything about the charm at all… Kibiki-sensei, Taguchi, Haruyuki, Sayaka and Tetsuya-kun wouldn't have been dragged into this from the beginning…

"Saenoki? You okay?" Tetsuya looked at me while I started to weep, I resented myself for doing these things to threaten humanity and cause parents to lose their sons or cause other wonderful lives to lose theirs as well… I-I just wanted to make Kibiki-sensei happy… I, I don't actually mean to hurt others, I really don't… I'm worthless…

"Saenoki!" He shook me, though my mouth was no longer in my own control. The darkening that was inside me started to react again, but it just took over my ability to speak… No, stop! I don't want to hurt him! Please, stop! STOP! My painful voice was unheard by the youth, not knowing that I'm not the one speaking anymore.

"Don't you be that goody twoshoes that think that you can be a hero…" I started to speak in an unforgiving tune, the darkening jeering at my comments towards him as I reacted even strongly. "Nobody likes you at all! Who do you think you are a comic book character? What's up with you and that blade, you think you are almighty to have your way with everything you want in life?" _Stop…! "_ You and your fake actions will never be likened by anyone! I know I wouldn't!" I struggled valiantly— yet his face falls dark. "Who the hell do you think you are!" _Please, stop it…!_

"You—" Tetsuya hugged me, and gave the back of my head a slow pat as he chuckled slowly from all the harsh words she told me. I felt better, and I started to cry because of the mean things that I told him without realizing what I really said. "H-Hoshikawa-kun, I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing, as someone who was a lone child since young, of course I would like to have attention." He smiled widely, yet sadly at the same time. So I accidentally triggered something I wouldn't like to… yet he's so kind to me in every way possible. I felt butterflies flying like crazy in my stomach, my face turning red as my hands wrapped around his waist and I smiled before giving a sigh.

"Thanks, Hoshikawa-kun…" His face was red as well, yet neither of us was trying to release each other from this embrace. After a while though, he was the first one to let go of me first. I smiled and tilted my head, him smiling back too with a red tint on his cheeks. "Let's go together."

 **Tetsuya P.O.V**

Oh, gosh… This feeling when I hugged her was really good, and I was totally embarrassed about this. Yet, it sure feels great to be able to comfort Naho… this special feeling that I had for her will be my drive to move on and protect her from all the deadly threats in this place. Walking on, her hand slipped into mine, and held it tight.

"S-Saenoki!?" My face became crimson the moment her hand touched mine, and I was totally flustered and dropped off guard. She giggled, her face was a little red too and we walked on with her insisting us to hold hands. The walk became really awkward after that, we walked with neither of us trying to speak to each other, since our faces were all red and we both are in a flustered state. Maybe me, since… I'm really shy… and stuffles…

"Call me Naho from now on, okay?" H-Huh? Did she ask me to call her by her first name? W-Wow, this is… um… this feeling inside me was getting stronger… maybe its lo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO! Maybe… just maybe… after all this hell, I may confess to her, who knows…

"Y-Yeah, call me Tetsuya."

 **A/N: Hiya guys! What do you think of the episode? Tell me in the reviews about you guy's opinions! These two, including the Sayaka and Haruyuki chapters were meant to increase their bonds towards each other-**

 ***SQUEALS***

 **-as I was saying, these two chapters are meant to increase their bonds c: Maybe a Do Or Dare for them after the AyuShiki drabbles? Who knows! Until next time, toodles!**


	6. Appeasement

**A/N: Hiya guys! To User: wanna see a trick and Senpai's Boo, thank you very much on giving the opinions and saying the ships are cute :3 I'll start to be more critical and progress through the actual storyline, backstories of the three ghosts and etc. It's Saturday! I'll try to work on 2 chapters to post!**

 **..wtf *sees Ayumi, Satsuki, Yuka, Naomi, Tohko, and even Yui-sensei tries to win his heart* WHY IS YOSHIKI SO DAMN UNDERRATED OKAY ITS ON *grabs Azusa Takai (From 2U), Aiko Niwa, probably even Magali (From BloodDrive) and many other suitable girls* I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH THIS**

 **Unlike the actual story which Yuki becomes a guide, Ryou takes the role! Just don't stare at me pls- Anyways, yeah! That's all I have to say! Again, thanks to the viewers that actually spent the time to read all of my works! I really appreciate it! If you liked it, follow or stuffles, or remember to come back here regularly!**

* * *

 **Haruyuki P.O.V**

With Sayaka starting to warm up to me, I felt really happy at this moment, with her hands taking mine and her smiling towards me, albeit in a tsundere manner as we walked through the hallways. I'm really happy about this, and it makes me wanted to protect her better. After we get outta here, I'm sure I'll ask her out, yet in a less clingy way. We started to reach the balcony, the rain never stop when we got here, and I bet it never stopped since a long time ago… what a cruel place. There's a pool in the middle of the balcony, yet the feeling of gore and all the negative emotions were only stronger when me and Sayaka got here. I sure wonder what's in store for us…

"Haruyuki-kun, there's a room that's surrounded by a fence nearby!" Sayaka pointed towards the left hand side, the room was indeed there, only quite hidden from this distance and angle of sight. Thank god that Sayaka found out!

"Oh! There was one after all, let's go, Sayaka!" We started to proceed slowly towards the door, looking out for traps that are coming our way. The rain was making the place waaay creepier than how it is, so I had to stay close to Sayaka when she approaches the room. 'Pump Room', was what written on the board when we were able to get a closer look at it. There was a lock, but I cut it down with the sword Tetsuya gave me. Man, it's quite versatile when put the good use! We went in, and the creepy aura, the dark surroundings really disturbed me.

"Sayaka, you sure you can go in with me? In any case, take the blade for now. It'll protect you." I gave Sayaka the blade, and head inside the pump room myself with Sayaka following close. She whimpered a little when the thunder strikes, the surroundings weren't making it any better to calm her down either. I have to explore this room and get it done, fast! There was a pump to drain away the pool for the water, so I spun it and subsequently activated the function as the water outside was drained.

Of course, corpses were seen clearly when the water was drained away by my triggering of the pump, so I held Sayaka close to me to cover her eyesight, she held unto my hand tight as well. I noticed something… a bag, maybe? It's seen near a shallow spigot inside the pool, and I proceeded down to get the bag. Ugh, it's wet, yet I have a bad feeling about this. I will keep it for now, in case if we actually needed this for any use in the future.

"Haruyuki-kun, what's in the bag?" She's actually focused, I really never bothered to take a look at what is inside the actual bag, so I took a peek— _what the fuck. A TONGUE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"I-It's a tongue!" I flinched quite violently, and quickly kept the bag inside my pocket, _I sure as hell wouldn't want to see this again at all._ Sayaka calmed me down, and we went down stairs after that. I did wonder, even for a little, that what a tongue could do in this situation? Nevertheless, it's better if I focus on finding a route to meet Naho and Tetsuya in this school. Naho's pretty smart about the occult subject, so if I passed the tongue to her she might figure something out for us.

 **Naho P.O.V**

Hmm… I read another post that was placed in one of the classrooms, and I tried figuring out what was happening to the three kids in this school, and what happened to Sachiko. Apparently, Heavenly Host Elementary School's principal, Takamine Yanagihori committed suicide due to unknown reasons. The nurse, Yoshie Shinozaki died and apparently Sachiko, her daughter died too. This must mean due to unknown reasons, Takamine did murder those two and got away with it, but committed suicide later on. The three kids were also missing after that, it's best to assume that Takamine killed them… yet, I don't think it could be that simple.

"Tetsuya-kun, you said something about appeasing before, right? What was the thing that they lost? It must be similar, and maybe it was their body parts…" He went into deep thoughts, and I began to look back at my memories to remember what exactly did their body parts disappeared to. _Wait…_

" **Each of the corpses appeared to have had its tongue sev_ed…"**

"That's it! It was their tongues that were needed to successfully appease them!" I suggested, finally figuring out the pieces of the puzzle together. He smiled, and wrote that down in a note. He plan to leave this note behind so that when Haruyuki and Sayaka eventually reached here, they could see what the notes wrote. We also agreed to meet up in a certain location as I revised his notes:

 **Haruyuki, Sayaka:  
\- Meet up with us at East Wing, 1** **st** **Hall.  
\- If you were able to find any tongues, keep them in a bag, as we need them to appease the spirits.  
\- Be careful, stay safe. I'm sorry to drag all of you into this… -Naho**

Tetsuya left the notes on the ground, and after checking the notes; we started to walk again, looking around. A huge rumble was heard, the landscapes are changing again! I wonder, where did the notes flew off to when the earthquake happened, since we were not able to see the classroom we sat down earlier, what is behind us is a huge piece of crack that we won't able to get to anytime soon. _I hope they are okay…_

Still, I wondered, what could lead us to bringing the items we needed to actually appease the spirits? The tongues are a good thing to begin with, but where would we find them? We eventually wondered and saw a blue orb, Tetsuya moving in front of me and preparing to unsheathe his blade. I smiled, knowing how sweet he is as I hid at his back.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm." The spirit muttered silently, floating and taking shape of a young student. He's apparently from Byakudan Academy judging from his uniform that he is wearing right now. "Spirits… while I am alive, I poked various things that I shouldn't have tried for my own safety, and this is how I ended up here. While I am alive, I found some leads on how you actually get someone to guide you to appease the spirits, turns out… It can be a doll or a figurine, any living things with actual conscience would work; whatever you have."

Tetsuya rubbed his chin, thinking of what could be used for the spirit. His eyes widened, and unsheathed his blade. "Would this work?" He asked confidently, making sure if the blade would be used for the actual spell to work.

"It sure will, but, young boy… are you prepared for the risks you have to face?" The spirit asked concernfully, wondering if Tetsuya would actually do this. Is there a risk? If that's so, we'd be better off finding these tongue bags on our own; I don't want him to get hurt like the other did anymore… _especially him…_

"Tetsuya, no…" I held unto his hand, yet he just looked back to me and smiled, it was making me feel convinced that he can be safe. He gently placed my hand on my chest, and asked me to believe in him as he undergoes the ritual. A bright light flashed, and the spirit was gone.

"Uuuuugh… Okay… here we go…" Tetsuya held his head; it's as if he was trying to project the actual presence and the location of where the tongue bags are hidden. "The window… 27 steps…" He silently muttered and giving me time to record it in my notebook as he walked to the actual location and broke the window with the blade's edge.

"Hmmm… got it!" He took the bag and immediately shoved the bag inside his pocket, not wanting to see the blood. We'll have nightmares when we get home, alright o_o;; After walking a bit in the hallways, pursuing the actual spirit, we were tired and decided to look for the second one before we heard a voice: "Gihhhh… ittttt….. baaaaackkkk…."

"Hory shet!" Tetsuya flinched, looking backwards to see the boy spirit walking towards us and his arms raised like how a zombie would do, and he walked like… uhh… a zombie too? Anyway, I tried to remember his name that I read about in various newspaper posts, and I think I got his name remembered. _Ryou Yoshizawa._

"Your name is… Ryou!" Recognizing what I read in the posts that me and Tetsuya both went out of our way to read, I called out to his name, hoping that I don't mess this up as Tetsuya silently nodded to me and passed me the tongue bag. "Ryou… Yoshizawa." The ghost silently nodded and walked over to us, me trying to not look at his eyes while giving him the tongue bag. He smiled at us, and disappeared, scattering away in a petal like formation.

"God, that was nerve wrecking." Tetsuya chuckled as he slumped down, getting a bottle of mineral water to gulp it down quickly and quenching his thirst, he passed the bottle to me after he drank half of the actual water down. I also drank it, but I was shy when I did it, it meant to me like an indirect kiss already.

"What's wrong?" Tetsuya turned his head over to look at me, wondering if I am okay. W-Well, I am okay, just a little flustered…

"Nothing, I'm fine, Tetsuya." I hid my inner thoughts from him as we stood up and waited for clues to come to him, as I helped him packing up the objects he had assembled in his bag. He sure is neat, and thinks of everything ahead first before executing his actual actions. Yet he could be a more little braver to girls. Heh…

"The next one is… right under the floorboards ahead." He walked a bit faster ahead and dug into the floorboards, wondering if there's anything there. He did find a tongue bag again, and we went to pursue the second spirit we need to give chase and appease to. While we were walking, there were earthquakes again, and Tetsuya held me close to prevent me from getting hurt. My head hurts…

 **Sayaka P.O.V**

It's been a while since we left the balcony, I held on to Haruyuki's hand affectionately as we walked. I never actually noticed how kind he is, and he was the same goofy yet kind boy from our childhood that we once used to know.

"Sayaka, I'm kind of sorry for being so clingy after so many years we have gone through as childhood friends. It must have made you feel awkward." With a half-frown and a half-smile, he apologized to me for being clingy. _Awww, he's so adorable!_ I smiled gently and gave his cheeks a peck, nosebleed leaking out from his nose comedically.

"Is that…" I took a closer look, it was Naho and Tetsuya fainted on the floor… wait…

Tetsuya's blade is gone!

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya guys! Today is Saturday, so I will try to get more updates posted! Oooh, Tetsuya's blade is gone! What do you think will happen next? Leave your opinions and stuffles on the reviews or PM! Until the next chap, toodles!**

 **Yoshiki needs more love btw.**


	7. Beginnings

**A/N: Heya guys! Again, thanks a lot for the views! It urges me to do better when I see people reading my works, it's soooo damn pleasuring ;3 I'll try and do my best for you guys!**

 **Maybe there will be two endings, depends on what you guys think!**

* * *

 **Sayaka P.O.V**

Tetsuya's blade is gone! What really happened when we were in the earthquake, did that hammer wielding assailant came and knocked them both out while they were actually distracted by the sudden earthquake? But, I don't see any wounds on Naho-tan and Tetsuya-kun… "Haruyuki, we should really take them to the infirmary! You have the key right?" I asked him, remembering we had to key and entered the infirmary half an hour ago. Thank God he's around here- w-wait, I mean, thank god he's so reliable… Um… yeah…

"Yeah, let's take them and get them patched up!" Haruyuki carried Tetsuya on his back, and I had Naho on my back, we proceeded through the dark halls of the school yet again. _Is it me, or is the school wider and violent as time passes? What really happened when we weren't around Tetsuya and Naho? Where did the blade go? So many questions at a time, my mind is so painful… This is bad…_ After a while, we reached the Infirmary and laid them down on the beds that the room itself offered.

I waited, while sitting beside Haruyuki as we waited for them to wake up and tell us what exactly happened. Haruyuki is a little fidgety and held on to his blade as if a spirit would come out of nowhere and he will slash it. To prevent him from being more tension, I-I had to hold his hand, alright!? My face turned red all of a sudden… so is Haruyuki's cheeks, too… I must make it up to him after we got out of this school. "Unngh…" A voice groaned, it was Tetsuya's! We went to check up on him, and Naho awoke after he did.

"The blade is gone, shit." He silently cussed and he was gritting his teeth, probably sulking over his mistake that caused the blade to go missing. "Don't worry, Tetsuya, we'll find it soon enough." Haruyuki was trying to assure him its okay, and I went to Naho's side to comfort her as well. "Now how would we find the last tongue bag?" Naho exclaimed while looking towards Tetsuya- _wait just a second, did Naho-tan mention tongue bag?_ Me and Haruyuki looked at each other understandingly and nodded at the same time.

"We found this tongue bag around the spigot at the balcony; speaking of which, why would you need this… tongue bag?" Haruyuki pulled out the bag from his pocket, it still reeks of blood after being dipped in water for so long, eww! Naho smiled widely while Haruyuki passed her the bag, and she started to calm down and explain to us what happened in detail. "Okay, so we need to appease the spirits, including Sachiko to actually secure our way from getting out of here. They all got their tongues severed; it's a common loss for all of them so I had the idea of Tetsuya and I picking up these tongues and spell their names to appease them." With a stoic expression, my best friend explained to us what we need to do in detail calmly and accurately. As expected of Naho-tan!

"We need to appease the last spirit before Sachiko, and in that time we'll find Kibiki-sensei and Taguchi while we're at it. Oh, and err, find Tetsuya's blade." Making sure I didn't miss any of our actual objectives, I stated my mind out loud on what to remember and making sure I won't forget what I have to remember. After Tetsuya packed up his bags, we set out to find and appease the last spirit, and ended up seeing a door we had never seen before after a long time of walking through the seemingly endless hallways. "West Wing…" I stated, it seemed like this is the second building of the school. _The surroundings are creepier and the dark just don't help very much…_

Opening the door to enter, the door suddenly shut tight without Tetsuya getting in! "OOAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" A voice boomed outside the door, and it was… _the hammer wielding assailant?!_ "Guys, run! I'll hold him off!" Tetsuya exclaimed, and he apparently ran towards the man… "Noooooooo!" Naho shouted, banging her hands at the door. We didn't get to hear anything after that, and silhouettes aren't even able to be seen through the door. Naho sobbed gently and I went by her side, giving her back a pat.

 **INSERT MUSIC: Skillet – Awake and Alive**

 **Tetsuya P.O.V**

I'm all alone now, unarmed and undefended by any tools whilst the man in front of me wields a hammer, yet his sanity is close to zero. Is this an advantage to take? No, rather— It's a risk. I can't tell if he is actually insane or not, since he's quite agile to be able to catch up. Due to being possessed, I can't tell his strength too. One strike, either from his sledgehammer or his fists and I might as well end up dying.

What I can do is use his openings to create a momentum, and strike him at the most fatal position available. Quickly running, I dashed like how I saw Megaman does in the videogames, running back into the first block. The man followed quickly, as expected. The door leading to the second floor had been closed, giving me no ways out.

The time is now. What is there to lose? Or better yet, what is there to gain? My adrenaline levels had been pumped up, my heartbeats quicken, and I prepared a stance to attack the man before me. The man leaped up high, I can tell it's a result of being an inhumane being judging from how high he jumps.

He lifts his hammer, if that blow lands directly on me I would die instantly due to him aiming for my head, a kill shot confirmed. _Here goes nothing._ I dashed forward, my feet finding a spot enabling me to twist my body as my fists dived in to the direction of his neck. The momentum created gave me absolutely enough time to strike her neck, and I braced myself for impact.

 _ **Bang!**_ My hit successfully hit the man's neck, instantly blowing him backward and knocking him unconscious. He might be able to become normal after a while, but there's no time to lose. Since I don't have Toshio with me, the doors were unable to be opened, so I decided to take a look around for anything possible to use.

 **THEME ENDS**

I walked around, and noticed a level that might able to lead me to new places. I pulled it down without hesitation, a bit of rumbling was heard, but several bridges ended up connecting with each other.

"Yus!" Happily exclaiming, I ran to the bridge and looked around in the new landscape that somehow was created through the appeasement of Ryou's spirit. I'm on my own now, and I could find some new clues.

 _Wait, what…?_ I saw a blue figure dragging someone with a kimono and a man with a red jacket. That must have been Kibiki, and his assistant, Shougo Taguchi! Recognizing her headless form that was described anatomically in one of the Heavenly Posts, I called out to her name, and I will try appeasing her myself.

"Tokiko Tsuji!" The ghost noticed me and walked towards me, she can only gargle and makes noises that made me feel sad for her, she didn't deserve this at such a young age! I took out the bag and passed it to her, after she opened the bag; she apparently was very thankful to me, but she didn't even have a mouth to speak out her feelings. I feel a little sad seeing her like this as she moved on from this tormented life of hers.

I picked up Kibiki and Taguchi, hoping that they might be able to wake up soon.

 **Naho P.O.V**

Sayaka helped me up and comforted me, saying that everything will be okay. I sure hope everything will end up okay… he isn't any wimpy boy to run, either. We have to move on— Gah! Another earthquake!? The surroundings were experiencing huge changes somehow! Did Tetsuya do something at that building?

Nevertheless, I feel more the school is being wider after the earthquake, it's quite strange on how appeasing the spirit makes the closed spaces combine and have aftereffects on their own. It's simpler this way though, and those poor children spirits can finally get rest in their afterlife…

The surroundings are creepier, when we went on the stairs, the aura was literally chilling and dark, making this trip a horrible experience for us to go through. We stayed close to Haruyuki as Miki, the blade repels darkening in a certain distance, yet Sayaka doesn't seem fine with me getting close to Haruyuki.

 _Awww, is she jealous~_ I silently giggled at how tsundere Sayaka is while we walked through the hallways yet again. After proceeding ahead for a little, we saw the second spirit that has yet to be purified. I remember her name, and luckily we had her tongue bag with Haruyuki!

"Yuki Kanno…" The girl spirit approached me, and I crouched down to her level, giving her the tongue bag and she confirmed that it was hers, giving me a smile as she hugged me before disappearing. The ground started to rumble again, and the earthquake is quite huge this time! The landscape turned differently, and that was the last thing I had ever see before I passed out, alongside with Sayaka. Before I passed out… _I saw a spirit with a red dress…_

 **INSERT MUSIC: Fate/Zero: The Battle Is To The Strong**

 **Haruyuki P.O.V**

Of all the things that I've ever saw in my life, this spirit in the red dress that floated literally from the ground scared me the worst. I drawed Miki out from its sheath, and was prepared to die facing this malicious spirit. The spirit grinned in an insane way, while drawing nearby tables and chairs to haul at me.

I was prepared for this, I slashed every one of the chairs and tables that was hauled at me with correct timing, if I screw up even once, Sayaka and Naho would end up dead. This spirit then took out… Tetsuya's blade! She hauled it at me in extreme speed while the chairs and tables are consistently hauled at me, and I managed to dodge its originated destination to pierce my heart, yet my shoulder is pinned to the wall, the blade going through my flesh.

"Bleed to death, and let me enjoy your dying expressions!" The spirit insanely smirked and laughed at me while melting back into being part of the school itself as I laid there motionless. I realized that I am bleeding fast because of how sharp the blade is, it dug into my flesh like hot knife through butter. If this goes on, I'll die…

"Haruyuki-kun!" Sayaka woke up, then saw me getting injured while she tried to hold back her desire to scream. "I'll be fine…" I then pulled out the blade, which caused my screams to vibrate throughout the wicked hallways of this school itself. Sayaka used the wet cloth to help me cleaning my wound and bandage it before the wound is able to absorb more oxygen and caused it to hurt much more.

"So, you actually _do_ care about me… heheh…" I was amused at how worried Sayaka cared about me, but she just stared at me with an annoyed, yet embarrassed expression. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips deeply, my eyes widening when she did. I was in total bliss, her lips were soft and delicate. After a while, she pulled away, and looked down blushing.

" _I'll always care…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally another episode done! I hope you guys like it, and until the next chapter, toodles!**


	8. Gatherings

**A/N: Thanks for the consistent views everyone :DD I really appreciated it and I will strive to work hard! This story is ending soon, so I'd wish everyone would give support to me and leave reviews and stuffles c: Leave any suggestions you'd like to see in the distant future!**

 **Tetsuya P.O.V**

I stayed here for a while, not knowing what will happen to Naho, Sayaka and Inumaru; I'm really worried that they will get attacked by random spirits that Haruyuki may not fend off. But, who am I kidding? I am the exposed one here, and I sure don't want to end up swallowed by this cursed school itself and being an insane person like that being I knocked out just now. If he comes back for me, I'm not even sure that I can defeat him again. "T-Tetsuya-kun…" I heard a voice, Kibiki-sensei is awake!

"Sensei! You're awake, are you okay?" I helped him up; he ruffled his hair while clearing his view and looked around us, clearly observing things that had changed since his last blackout. "Why is… everywhere expanded somehow compared to when we arrive here? Are you and the others okay?" He asked, noticing that the landscape and the very aura of the school getting more intense than his first visit in Heavenly Host. It took quite a long time to explain what had happened in detail to him, and he began analyzing data as Taguchi woke up shortly after.

"Tetsuya-kun, we have to do the Sachiko Ever After charm to get back home after the appeasement of the four spirits." Wait, what? Four? There's only Tokiko, Ryou, and Yuki, isn't it? Wait… was it… "If you're thinking what I'm thinking… yes, indeed; the girl in red that has the strongest murderous aura of them all, and the ability to bend this school's surroundings to her will. Sachiko Shinozaki." The very name of this girl in red dress scared me a little, and I realized that she isn't a normal threat. Combat could be plausible, but appeasement is also hard to achieve without defending one's self.

"We have to find a way through and look for Sachiko's tongue bag, as well as the plushie that was mentioned in your notes." I flipped through Kibiki's notes and found clues everywhere, including the actual layout of the school and the amplification of negative feelings, dubbed "Darkening" by Kibiki. He had his items laid out, so I decided to go to the Principal's Office first to have a look and see if we can find anything there.

Guh… the place had a more intense effect on me like how I felt in the dream. Without the blade, I do realize how helpless I am and I could get swallowed by the darkening anytime soon if I loosened up and dropped my guard. "Tetsuya-kun, follow me. I know a secret route around here that can get us to the staircases in the distant building." Following close, we reached a dark place that required two persons to pull the pulleys at the same time so that the switch can successfully activate and lead us over. Kibiki and Taguchi wasted no time doing so, and activated the bridge.

I am guided to the Second Wing, he opened up a hidden door to access the Principal's- "BLEEEEEEEEEEGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" I immediately vomited those dark ooze that somehow got into my body without me noticing, and I'm bleeding from my eyes! Uggghhhh… I can't go on like this… "Taguchi, get the tongue bag that was hidden! You check the cabinets, and I check the table!" Knowing that I cannot hold on for long, Kibiki ordered Taguchi to quickly snatch the tongue bag and get me out of here. I began to hallucinate, and black out…

 _Oooh… where is this? I don't exactly remember why and how did I went to this place, but something burns in me; as if I had known this place from a long time ago. My body size was small, and things around me brought nostalgia to my heart. I walked around the corridors, eventually reaching the gardens that this house had. Two people are there, training with their swords; the man had bluish hair like I did, and the woman had glasses, her hair loosened. While they sparred, they chuckled and laughed, teasing each other's of their openings when they move around. They eventually came closer to each other, preparing for dealing the final blow; I stared in awe at their mastery over their skills. Yet, the woman thrown her sword, catching the man of guard and-_

 _Whaaaaa! She kissed him, right there! The man was totally flustered and wasn't prepare for the sudden tease, if I were to use two words to describe how he felt, it must be_ _ **mind blown**_ _. I blushed and stared on, as the man noticed me and now blushing furiously._

" _S-Son! Why are you up so late!?" The woman smirked in response, and looked at me with a gentle look as she smiled and tilted her head before… uh… going back to kissing with the man. Wait, son? Are they my…!_

 _Everything around me went white before I was able to reach my parents. I was back to my own size, and stood all alone in a white space, looking at the pair of swords meant for exorcism, Miki and Toshio. "Son, we're always here for you." A voice called out to me, and it was the man- rather, my dad. He was holding Toshio._

" _No matter how hard it is, try your best for the one you love most. Your dad tried his best for me, and I had tried the best for him, too." The woman smiled and put on her glasses, picking up Miki that was stabbed to the ground._

 _Heh… my dad and mom surely knows how to cheer me up. They kept me faint to prevent me from acting on my own will, and here they are, trying to make me normal. I'll try, not only for that girl in glasses, but for myself as well. I gave a smile as they disappear, knowing a little warmth that my parents gave me for myself, though little; this is enough for the distant future._

 _I'll be there soon, Saenoki— Naho._

 **Naho P.O.V**

Me, Sayaka and Haruyuki are all sitting at the hall since neither of us can move forward due to the road getting destroyed by a falling rock. I'm worried about Tetsuya… I wonder if he is actually okay, and I sure hope Kibiki-sensei can make it out alive, alongside with Taguchi. Sayaka was treating Haruyuki's wounds and she sure seemed embarrassed about touching her, so why don't I help her a little~? "Sayakaaaaa~ This can't do, you have to do it like this~" I pressed myself against her and held her hand to touch his skin, the both blushing like crazy when I did that!

"N-Naho-tan, n-n-nooooooo!" She was trying to defend herself from being teased, yet in that moment I can totally see bliss appearing in her eyes despite her refusing to say that she actually enjoyed touching Haruyuki. "S-Saenoki-san…" Awwww, Haruyuki can't even look at her straight in the eye! I knew they were both meant for each other.

"W-Whooa." Sayaka can't stand still, and I can feel a little rumbling going on in the building, and see something connecting to our platform. Is that… a bridge? I looked closely, seeing Kibiki-sensei with Taguchi! A-And Tetsuya-kun on his back too! What a relief, I thought something could have happened to him while trying to fend off Yoshikazu! They placed him down, and I was a little shocked that he wasn't awake.

"What… what happened to him?" I asked Kibiki-sensei worriedly, concerned about what he went through at the time where we aren't there to see it. "During our process of retrieving the final tongue, Tetsuya broke down and was consumed by the darkening… He fainted, and we carried him all the way down here since we found many bridges connecting below the school. The chances of him recovering from the actual state of sleeping… are very less likely to happen." W-why? Why him? Haruyuki's eyes widened, and he punched the ground, causing Sayaka to worry about him.

"I wasn't a good friend… I shouldn't have let him fight that monster on his own!" His words were sincere, regretting his inability to safe him, Sayaka coming close and assuring him that it's gonna be okay. _Just why…? Why does it had to be you? You were so kind to me and all… it was my fault. I should have never found out about the charm, and all the student's deaths are caused by me._ I gently sobbed out of remorse and regret, holding him next to me as my tears streamed down his face. "It wasn't your fault…" H-Huh?

Tetsuya had awoke, with a tint of red on his cheeks and his lips curled into a smile that I adored as he leaned his hands up to caress my cheeks softly. "N-Naho, I have something to tell you…" He choked a little, was it out of nervousness? Um, I-I am also embarrassed by what's coming next, y'know… "Y-Yes, what is it, Tetsuya-kun?" I nervously replied, with Sayaka glaring at me, teasy looks on her expressions. "I love you…" He silently confessed to me, almost as if he was whispering straight to me. It was making me feeling very shy for the first time, and what made it even worse is he actually kissed me.

"T-Tetsuya-kun… I love you too… m-mmh! People are watching!" I broke out of his kiss, managing to tell him that I understood his feelings too, yet Taguchi was recording what we were doing with a smug smile on his face. "Nice, Taguchi-kun! We could upload this on her blog after I successfully hacked her account and password!" W-What the heck!? They planned this so quickly!? "N-Noo!" I flailed my arms, trying to get to the camcorder, yet fails to do so. Ah well… I-I guess a little rumors won't hurt.

Settling down and giving back Tetsuya his possession of his black katana, we eventually discussed a plan and an actual route on how to reach Sachiko's lair. "We need to appease her at where her hatred broods the strongest. We need to head underground and find where she was buried when Takamine, the principal snapped her neck and killed her." Flipping over his own and my notes, sensei eventually came to making a conclusion that we have to seal Sachiko once and for all.

"I agree, I will provide cover alongside with Haruyuki with these two holy blades if we had to." Haruyuki and Tetsuya both had a blade in hand now, it's just that Haruyuki possibly can't move as agile since his shoulder was hurt and his wound would leak open. "So here's the plan…" Due to the changing layouts of the school, we can't tell where we actually are, so we need to reach the first and the main building and go down to the lowest floor to check if there's a hidden passage to access where Sachiko is buried. "Okay, we'll stick together, no matter what, okay?" I held on to Tetsuya, making him blush.

For all the lives that had been sacrificed by my mistakes, I will try and conceal this school to prevent anyone from entering ever again… once, and for all. "Let's go." Standing up first before everyone does, we turned backwards as Tetsuya faced the locked door which had been inaccessible for us due to spirits concealing it. "Hiyaahh!" With a yelp, Tetsuya cut down the door and we headed towards the main building. Cutting down the second door, Tetsuya gasped a little as he noticed a certain absence of someone, but proceeded nonetheless. The surroundings changed a lot, the colors of the halls and the aura was more creepy. But… I insist on releasing Sachiko from this hell, and we will achieve it together.

Tetsuya held on to my hand tight. _Yeah… together._

 **A/N: Gosh, I'm sleepy! Leave your reviews and until the next chapter, toodles!**


	9. The Two Paths

**A/N: Hiya guys! :D This is the ending of the story! I will be start working on AyuShiki fan fictions after this, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon this cast that I went so far to write! Some one-shots after the events of Revoke will be written from time to time, you bet! Anyways, leave a review for your opinions towards the actual story!**

 **EDIT: There is two endings! One leading to happy endings and a good future, one leading to the events of an AyuShiki fanfic!**

 **Haruyuki P.O.V**

This is it, the final moment. We will seal Sachiko and successfully escape this school, and we will be together forever. I wondered, the charm was rumored to be bringing happiness to friends and they will be bounded together forever- was it applying to this whole tragedy as well? We were bounded together even more tighter because of what happened in this school, not to mention that I and Sayaka had been bonded together more tightly while trying to escape death itself? "Haruyuki." A faint, female voice called out. It was delicate and soft, and belonged to Sayaka.

"Yeah?" I replied, hearing her loud and clear despite the chattering that Naho, Tetsuya, Kibiki-sensei and Taguchi are having; they are discussing a plan on what do when they encounter Sachiko and so on. "We-we'll go out after all this is over, alright?" Sayaka said with a slightly red face on, her right hand shyly fiddling at the hem of her skirt. I am nervous and flustered, but happy at the same time; I think why she doesn't like me before is because of how clingy I am in the first place. "Yeah, we will." Though shy, I managed to shorten whatever cheesy phrases and speeches I had to convince her that our feelings are indeed mutual.

She gave me a smile, and stood to my length through tip-toeing, kissing my cheeks- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **MIND OVERLOAD!** Sayaka gave a cute giggle at how cute I am while looking at me, holding my hand as we walked on. That's why she's so lovely in my book! We walked on a little and noticed a forked road, and everyone going into one just doesn't really apply to the now switch-using surroundings. After a bit of planning, we decided to split into two groups; the first group consisting of me, Sayaka and Kibiki whilst the second consisted Tetsuya, Naho and Taguchi.

The surroundings are even creepier as we explored around, the landscapes are way different than how it is when we came here the first time. Hold on, is that a switch? I walked forward, and pulled it; eventually triggering something as the land shook a bit before we get to stand still. "Did anything happen around us? Did any one of you get hurt?" Confirming each and every one of them had not suffered any causality, we went back to the upper phase of the building. After awaiting there for a while, we met up with Tetsuya's gang.

"Did you guys trigger any sort of switch?" Kibiki asked calmly, wanting to make sure of a certain thought that he apparently pondered about. "Yes, sensei. Does it have to do with any changes directed towards to the layout of the school?" Naho asked stoically as well, making sure that she had ordered Tetsuya to flick the switch while they went down the stairs to reach the lower phase of the place's platforming.

Walking and noticing that the two switches did trigger a pathway, we proceeded deep down and eventually reached an underground lair that was hidden in this place. "Whoa… I never imagined that below Heavenly Host that there would be a big lair hidden. We should have guessed that the principal had more tricks hidden up his sleeve." Tetsuya wandered, and took a clear look around the place itself. There is light, and we can see somewhat clearly if compared to the much darker lairs above this place. Yet, there's something very disturbing about this place that bothered me very much, making me hold on to my blade even tighter.

I moved forward, and suddenly, the group was in pain. "Huh?" Tetsuya and I weren't affected, but they exclaimed that they were experienced a sharp pain in their heads, some confronting nausea. The pathway that is to my left side was apparently the cause to their pain, and Tetsuya agreed with me to proceed into the place to check around. "You guys stay safe." Tetsuya used his blade to draw a wide and huge circle, preventing any spirit to affect them since the blade's nature was to repel spirits.

Entering the place, the place was hugely disturbing yet carrying the features of being the same Infirmary, yet thoroughly distorted. Blood prints in the form of hands can be seen on the wall flickering, and it creeped me out there for a second! There was an old lady's decayed corpse sitting there, muttering words that was too distorted and random to understand. What was worth finding was just a black cat plushie that was smeared with blood, and we were a bit creeped out to actually attempt taking the plushie.

"So, uh… how should we get this plushie? It could be critical on appealing to Sachiko's humanity." I asked, ruffling my blonde hair to check if there's anything on it. "We do it our own way. Rock-papers-scissors." Tetsuya grinned awkwardly, knowing that it isn't exactly the time to use such a method since the school was literally haunted and there's no time for any rest. Besides! We have to get back to Sayaka and the others so they wouldn't get into any danger with us around.

"Rock!"  
"Papers!"  
"Scissors!"

"Fuck." Tetsuya groaned as he lost the match, with me chuckling behind him as he moved forward to the bloody pool that contained the plushie. Is it me or does he really had bad luck since I first met him? Anyways, he did grab the plushie and held on to it as we went outside, feeling much relieved that we get to leave the room safely without the… corpse thing attacking us. Waving to Sayaka, we gathered around and showed them the plushie. Kibiki-sensei seemed to agree of the idea that the plushie might appeal to Sachiko's humanity, and took more notes before we had to move on.

Eventually reaching the darker lairs, I knew we were going to arrive at where Sachiko is actually buried and get into appeasing her. Reaching to the main core, a voice boomed throughout the hallways. "STAY AWAY" The voice was filled with angst and everyone was temporarily immobilized, seeing that the blade allows us to be actually immune to the darkening and spiritual disturbances, I called out to Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, give her those two objects!"  
"Yeah, I will! SACHIKO!"

 **Tetsuya P.O.V**

Sachiko looked at me menacingly after I called out to her, not coming close to me. I held out her plushie and the tongue that was supposed to be hers high up in the air, nervous due to what will be her reaction after I appeased her. A huge light glowed, and she had a white dress on now instead of the one tainted by blood, her black skin caused by the darkening became snow white— As if she was alive.

"I'm sorry…" Apparently chanting her regret, she disappeared with a smile after the appeasing; _WHOA!_ The school starting rumbling a lot after she departed to the afterlife, and we were startled since we didn't know what to do. "RUN! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BE DESTROYED!" Kibiki called out loudly, running outside to where we can actually escape. In this case, the fence on the passage through the second wing.

While we were running, I could notice that the dimensions are all breaking apart due to the spirits that are appeased and are no longer there to reform and make the actual plane of existence hold out for any more.

Running and eventually arriving in the fences, Naho and Sayaka climbed over at first, waiting for us nervously at the ground. Kibiki, Taguchi and eventually Haruyuki all climbed over, and yelled for me to come down. "I'm coming!" I jumped off the floorboards, and stepped on the ground, causing a huge light to shine brightly as we waited for our actual arriving back to Heavenly Host as we all blacked out…

 **Good End**

 **OST: In The Sun – God Eater Burst OST**

"Tetsuya, stop sleeping!" The glassed beauty called out to me, making me awake from my slumber; what happened… Urgh… "Now please bulge, I'll take your paper and help you pass it to the teacher." Trying to keep calm and remember what happened, I passed my test paper to Naho.

 _Wait, test!?_

What time is it…? I was writing my test paper non-stop before! Oh… I fell asleep just now, didn't I? God, I'm so screwed. But you can't actually blame it! It is Japanese kanji, and figuring texts just wasn't really my thing. I like maths a lot more than reading these texts.

…It's been 3 months after what happened in Heavenly Host, the place did make a great impact on us all. Me, and Naho were comforting each other, and deleted the actual contents of the blog to make sure nobody eventually wander there ever again.

I gave Miki to her as a keepsake, and um… kind of d-declared it as a temporarily ring before getting enough money to actually marry her. She teased me a lot, just like how I'd prefer her to be. We were known as the "Occult Duo." Now why am I thinking of a name about an anime again…?

Sayaka and Haruyuki was moving forward really greatly as a couple! They were crafting swords some days ago before the actual final semester of our school year started. How crazy are they to bring it to some place to get it chanted so it can exorcist spirits? I guess they also wanted swords to be their symbolism of love?

Oh, I almost forgot about Kibiki-sensei and Taguchi! After we came back from Heavenly Host and recovering from our actual shock, he published all the stories, pictures and actual footage of the place that Taguchi had taken to produce books! He got loads of fans and the recognition he really deserved, and now he's off to Austrailia for the Occult Subject Meeting. It's pretty grand for him to get invited to a foreign country like that; well, I'm actually pretty happy that this had happened for him.

Taguchi is also living the life smoothly; he became a professional director after he came back from Heavenly Host and dedicated himself towards filming. He's now at Shinjuku, fliming a video where they tried to remake the ghastly stories of Heavenly Host. _Somehow, I feel glad, and I feel bad for them choosing that subject._

Sitting on the balcony of the school during lunch break; I eventually pondered what to do when I growed up. My mother actually found happiness with just being together with my father, and I wish Naho would think that way when we eventually grow up and she moves in to my house. I need to get a job, eventually a bigger apartment, and then a car…

"Tetsuya-kun?" Naho called out to me, carrying her obento and smiling, giving me a light wave before walking to my side. "The prom is going to be held after the tests, and it's going to a major event!" She smiled cheerfully and sat down to me, her hair fluttering accordingly to the wind. Is it the hormones, or is she increasingly beautiful everytime I met her? "Y-Yeah…" I felt awkward and blamed myself for making this awkward with that sentence, and I held unto her hand eventually.

"You want to be my p-partner?" My face became red, asking her that if she agrees to my idea of taking her, and ruffled my hair upon giving her my message. "Mhm. That is why I came here at the first place anyways; to ask you that if you wanted to be my partner." Nodding as her face had a red tint of color on, she grasped my hand and chuckled, smiling at the sky.

"Oi, you two!" Haruyuki called out to me, alongside with his girlfriend, Sayaka; hand-in-hand as they made their way to us, sitting beside me. "So, have you found your partner for the prom yet?" Haruyuki asked, smiling as he looked at Naho; jeez… he guessed that I would take Naho, and he guessed right. "Y-Yeah… How about you?"

"Same here! Sayaka, the gorgeous beauty here will be my partner!" Saying that out loud was really like Haruyuki, we had been great friends in these short periods of time after all! Slapping him gently at the upside of his head, Sayaka blushed and crept close to Hauyuki. They're so lovely!

We stared at the blue sky for a while, then I decided to break the silence with a question that I had always had in mind. "Hey, you guys… What would you guys be after you all grew up?" I asked with uncertainty, since it made me looked like I am the only one who had never figured out my dreams.

"I wanted to be an actress!" Sayaka said cheerfully; no wonder! Since she liked drama clubs which she performed greatly on stage during huge performances, she would do great in this aspect!

"I wanted to be an actor alongside with my girlfriend." Haruyuki said so while blushing. Hey, Haruyuki is a good comedian and could be a total badass at moments when actually needed him to be! He should do absolutely fine!

"I want to be a novel writer." Naho said with a light smile that her lips had curled into when she stated her dreams. Due to her observant and stoic nature which loves calm and silent places, she would write great chapters, and be a successful writer.

"What about you?" Haruyuki asked, looking at me and wondered that if I had a dream that I would choose to pursue in the distant future. I never really gave any thought to it, and I looked at the distant sky. I don't know how and where are my parents are at now, but I'm sure I am pursuing what they felt when they are with each other. They loved each other so much, and teased each other like when they were young. I guess…

"I just want to be happy." I smiled towards the sky, seemingly seeing silhouettes of my dad and mom smiling towards me and probably approving me of my dream.

 **TRUE END**

 **OST: Fate Of The Unknown – Kingdom Hearts**

I woke up in a black space. What…? Did the charm fail!? Did anyone die!? I looked around, getting up from my lying position and only had seen nothingness. "Son." A voice called out to me, and it belonged to the man in my dreams. It was my dad, standing alongside with my mom.

"Dad…? Mom…? What happened to Naho and the others?" They frowned and looked away from me, each one refusing to meet my gaze. _That means…_ "DID THEY DIE!?" I yelled loudly, and the duo looked at each other and seemingly agreed to something.

"Son. We have to tell you the truth of what happened when you were small." The blank space broke down, revealing two cults; one having the symbol of a star and one with all the members bearing a dark cloak. "A long time ago… we, the Hoshikawa clan had fought the dark cult that threatened the world by wanting to bring the negative emotions amplifier here, which you had already known as the darkening." My mother said, looking at the world which was showing the battle.

"The dark cult was named the Tomb of Martuva." My father was shown killing several members and faced the leader, summoning dark clouds as the battle abruptly ended. I'm guessing that dad win! "We burned down our house to prevent them from finding you. I am sorry we had to give you such a fractured childhood." My dad lowered his head, and mother hugged his hand, comforting her.

"The things you had just saw… is your own route of life. Naho and Sayaka died due to the darkening and Haruyuki died due to the school collapsing and the darkening seizing his mind." _What…what!?_ "To successfully change all fates of everyone, we need you to disrupt the cult's plans."

"Okay! What is my mission?" They gave me a new blade that has been crafted by my clan, and looked at the dark cult's reflection. "Stop Ars Moriendi, and save two people from their erased existence."

"Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma."

 **A/N: I'm glad Revoke ended! Until the next story, SHURA IS OUT! TOODLES EVERYONE!**


	10. Sequel!

**Okay, guys! The sequel to Revoke's True End is released already! Go take a look, don't forget to leave a Review if you guys liked the chapter or the story itself!**

 **\- Shura**


End file.
